Charlotte Chamberlain
) * By Elizabeth Chamberlain on May 2, 2012 ( ) | status= * Deceased | job= * Babysitter (Formerly) * Queen of the (Formerly) * Member of the North East Atlantic Pack (Birthright) | species= * (Formerly;Originally) * ( , ) ( ) | gender= * Female | family= * Thomas J. Chamberlain (Ancestor) * Christopher Chamberlain † (Father) * Esther Chamberlain † (Mother) * Adoptive Mother † * Adoptive Father † * Dahlia † (Paternal Aunt) * Adalyn Chamberlain (Eldest Sister) * Harrison Chamberlain (Eldest Brother) * Katherine Chamberlain (Older Sister) * Maverick Chamberlain (Maternal Half-Brother/Husband) * Justinian Chamberlain (Maternal Half-Brother/Father of her child) * Elizabeth Chamberlain (Daughter) * Rose Blackwell (Adoptive Niece) * Unborn Nephew | height= * 5'7.5" (Feet) * 1.72 (Meters) | eye color= * Green | hair color= * Brown | actor= * }} Charlotte "Charlie" Chamberlain is a powerful werewolf-vampire hybrid and the mother of the first naturally born tribrid, Elizabeth Chamberlain, the daughter she had with her half-brother, the werewolf-vampire hybrid Justinian Chamberlain and she is also the wife of Maverick Chamberlain her half-brother. Described by Christopher Chamberlain, she is "gorgeous, but tough as nails and also very protective" She became close to the Original Family, forming a strong friendship with Katherine, pursing her love-hate relationship with Carson and beginning a kind of romance with Maverick. She then gave birth to her healthy baby girl, Elizabeth, and was killed by the harvest girls as she held her daughter for the first time, because the Los Angeles Coven wanted to sacrifice Elizabeth, following Elizabeth's biological grandmother, Esther, orders. However, due to Elizabeth's blood running through her mothers veins this made Charlotte a hybrid and she succeeded to kill the witches and to take her baby back. In order to keep a promise to herself and to her baby, she decided to give Elizabeth temporarily to her grandfather Christopher, to keep her safe. After taking revenge for her daughter, she desperately trying to find a way to bring Elizabeth back by regaining her family power over the werewolves. After six months apart, she was reunited with Elizabeth. Charlie goes on to marry Maverick Chamberlain in order to unite wolf packs to protect Elizabeth from any threats, including the threat from Elizabeth's great aunt Dahlia. Unfortunately, when she tries to take her daughter away from Justinian, which fails miserably when Justinian teams up with Dahlia, Carson took his daughter back, and had Dahlia place her under the Crescent Curse as punishment for trying to take Elizabeth away from him. Charlie is released from the curse by Adalyn Chamberlain six months later and is reunited with her daughter. Charlie and Justinian fight, after which Charlie takes her daughter and moves over the road into an apartment with Elizabeth and Maverick to begin a new life. History Charlotte Marshall was born in Los Angles, California to unknown parents who were killed during a war (like Rose's parents) and was as adopted by another family. Unaware of her past and her werewolf gene. She triggered the werewolf curse when she was drunk on a boat trip and accidentally killed someone. She transformed for the first time in her adoptive parents' living room; after wreaking havoc on their house they kicked her out when she was 13. Personality |-|Werewolf= Charlie is described as tough as nails and she can, at times, be protective. She can be somewhat of a tomboy, in that she doesn't buy into the usual expectations held for teenage girls; she scoffs at high school pretenses, doesn't seem to get on well with other girls, and holds her own against her male counterparts. Charlie is at times immature, impulsive and tends to speak before she thinks, which can get her into trouble. She is a highly skilled manipulator with extremely questionable morals, she has proven she is willing to do anything to get what she wants (including betraying those she claims to care about); even at the expense of others' lives. She has went so far as to help orchestrate a mass murder (of 12 hybrids she called friends) for no other reason than to simply get the name of her parents. At times she is shown to value her friends but on the other hand, with only a small amount of remorse, is willing to sacrifice those friends to achieve her ends. Her unstoppable passion to find her biological family suggests an inner vulnerability that she often covers up with provocative or immature remarks and behavior. In her own way she is terrified of Carson, Charlie tries to hide this but Carson always manages to see right through her. Charlie's personality is further explored. Her determination to learn more about where she came from seems to be the reason for her behavior in the past. She has become stronger and more reliable, especially to her fellow werewolves. Her impending motherhood has also made her more tender and dedicated to keeping her child safe. She has also expressed a desire to raise the child alongside Carson. She is able to handle herself very well despite her delicate state. However, Charlie is also a hypocrite, when she learnt from Chris that Carson is (supposedly) that their child's blood can make hybrids, and he plans to use their child's blood once she is born to make an army of hybrids to take over Los Angeles, as she quickly condemned him for this supposed action of his, however, she once used Chris for her own selfishness, even if it was to find out where she came from, and who her family is. Charlie has a deep hatred for the witches of the Los Angeles, partly because they used her for their own selfishness and mainly because the witches tried to kill her unborn child. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= Charlotte was transformed into a hybrid by her daughter's blood. Charlie died shortly after giving birth to her daughter but her daughter's blood was in her system at the time. When she awakes she shows the ability to know where her baby is, even if she is hidden from her by a powerful spell. She is also a very protective mother; it is especially shown in the scene where she kills the harvest girl, because she tried to kill her daughter,Elizabeth Chamberlain. She puts her daughter's safety and fate before her own needs by giving up her daughter to Christopher, even if it breaks her heart. Charlie's hatred for the witches became worse than ever, partly because of her heightened emotions, and mainly because they tried to kill her newborn daughter. Charlie goes on a rampage against those for making her give up Elizabeth. She goes down a dark path, becoming ruthless, cold, and cruel. She shows herself with power and will be trying to find out who she is now. Charlie will have a tough time with what she is now as she never wanted to be a vampire. When she kills, this seems to impact her immensely, causing her to go on a spree of tearing up Elizabeth's nursery. She states that she doesn't feel any better. She wants to go back to being a werewolf as she doesn't want to live as a vampire and hates being one. Justinian takes on a mentoring role, teaching Charlie how to use her new hybrid status to her advantage. Despite her arrogance she is still terrified of Carson, even though she has a good relationship with the latter, Charlie does not learn from her mistakes, as she arrogantly threatened Dahlia an immensely powerful immortal witch, this arrogance of hers costs Charlie when Dahlia places her under the Crescent Curse. Charlie has also become extremely paranoid, far more than Justinian, believing that Justinian will always be a threat to their daughter, because he made enemies over the years, believing that they will hurt Elizabeth to get revenge on Justinian, her attempt to take Elizabeth away from Carson ultimately turned the latter against her. Charlie has become far more hypocritical, after Justinian apparently joined forces with Dahlia, after she tried to take their daughter away from him, and after he had Dahlia, place her under the Crescent Curse, before she was fully transformed into her wolf form, Charlie uses her final moments to try and reason with Justinian, pleading with him to see that Dahlia will take Elizabeth away from them, only for Justinian to call her out on her hypocritical nature, and coldly remind Charlie that she was the one who tried to take Elizabeth away from him not Dahlia. Physical Appearance Charlie is a sexy/widely gorgeous female hybrid with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hair is shoulder length and is usually worn loose, though sometimes is pulled up in a ponytail. She is tall with an athletic but slim figure. Powers and Abilities |-|Werewolf= As a werewolf, Charlotte possessed the standard werewolf powers and abilities. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= After completing her transition, due to her daughter's blood, she now possess all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Charlie's physical strength is seemingly unusually strong even for an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. She is stronger than some non-original vampires and has shown to be able to fight vampires of greater age as well, consistently defying normal expectation of such outcomes. Charlotte was also able to stagger Maverick with her attacks more than Carson could. Charlie continues to show great skill in physical combat, such as fighting multiple vampires at once and defeating all of them, seemingly one by one. She even moved fast enough that some of them couldn't even counter her attacks and could remove their hearts in the blink of an eye. Recently, Charlie demonstrated yet another unusual level of her powers by transforming into her wolf form within seconds, something that takes werewolves hours to complete, even Hybrids such as Carson was unable to transform at such speed. While in her werewolf form she was able to completely dismember them in seconds. Weaknesses |-|Werewolf= Charlie had the typical weaknesses of a non Evolved Werewolf. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= Charlie has the typical weaknesses of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain Charlie is Elizabeth's mother and it is shown various times that Charlie strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Charlie grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a, good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like Carson, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs. This is shown when The Harvest girls kidnapped Elizabeth, and tried to kill her. Charlie was there and fought for her daughter, and got her back. She also demonstrated the aptitude to know where her daughter is, even if she is hidden by a spell. Charlie made a promise to herself and to Elizabeth that she (Elizabeth) would grow up safe and loved (unlike herself). She kept this promise by choosing to send Elizabeth away with Christopher to keep her safe from those that would wish her harm in Los Angeles. After a few months apart they were reunited. Elizabeth is now living with her parents and family in The Abattoir. Maverick Chamberlain Maverick is Charlie's husband. Maverick comes from the same werewolf clan as Hayley. Their parents knew each other while growing up. Maverick never got the chance to know Charlie and shows interest in her as she was suppose to be his wife. Maverick has watched over Charlie as a wolf for years, so he’s had a lot of time to get to know her. They have shown to care for each other. They have grown closer after she decided to her move to the bayou. They occasionally spend time together and work together to figure out what's best for the werewolf clan. Maverick and Charlie get married in the compound. They decided to run away with Elizabeth to keep her safe from Dahlia. Carson finds them and curses both Maverick and Charlie to be human for only five hours once a month on the full moon. With the curse broken, Maverick and Charlie now live together with Elizabeth in an apartment opposite the compound. Justinian Chamberlain Justinian saves her from Insidious who was sent to kill her. Justinian takes her back to his house, after talking a lot Justinian received a call from Katherine, he tells Charlie that Insidious is dead. Even though she had to go, Justinian offers her to stay. She agrees and they end up having sex. Carson tells Charlie he knows something about her family after noticing a special birthmark on her shoulder. Charlie ends up in Los Angeles where she finds out that she is pregnant with Justinian's child. Not keen to the idea at first, Justinian has shown to care about his child in more than one occasion, fearing that someone might try to take her away from him. The relationship between Carson and the mother of his child has evolved along the series, both coming to a mutual understanding, while Justinian also shows that he cares about her. After her encounter with Justinian's father on the other side and nearly killed by him along with her baby, Charlie is shown by Justinian their child's nursery after Charlie decides to move back to the compound. Justinian and Charlie share a moment in which Justinian asks her what his father has told her about him, Charlie tells him "Nothing true", which shows that they now have a good relationship. Justinian and Charlie are friends and they work together in order to keep their child safe. Unfortunately, Justinian's relationship with Charlie takes a turn for the worse, when Charlie tried to take Elizabeth away from him, in which Justinian became hurt/enraged by this attempt, he had placed the Crescent Curse on Charlie and her pack, as punishment for trying to take his daughter away from him. After a few months Charlie is reunited with Elizabeth but her relationship with Justin Name * The name Charlotte is a French name. In French the meaning of the name Charlotte is: A feminine form of Charles, meaning man or manly. Alternate meaning, tiny and feminine. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court.